<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто виноват в краже сердца Чарли Хадсона? by Frau_Rainyfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719504">Кто виноват в краже сердца Чарли Хадсона?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rainyfox/pseuds/Frau_Rainyfox'>Frau_Rainyfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Charlie is a bit uncanonical, Detective, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, author's fantasy on the topic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rainyfox/pseuds/Frau_Rainyfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Своеобразный путеводитель для фанатов Чарлесси.<br/>A kind of guide for fans of Charlesse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlesse, Charlie Hudson &amp; Jesse Mills, Charlie Hudson/Jesse Mills (Hudson &amp; Rex)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто виноват в краже сердца Чарли Хадсона?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта работа была написана очень давно. И очень долго лежала на другом ресурсе. Переношу сюда.<br/>Хочу сказать спасибо твиттер-соо в фандоме "Хадсон и Рекс". Ребята, я люблю вас.</p><p>Я очень люблю Чарли и Джесси. Я безумно полюбила их тандем. И поэтому написание этого своеобразного путеводителя был вопрос времени. Я очень надеюсь, что этот "путеводитель" не оставит вас равнодушным. Приятного чтения.<br/>Ваша, Фрау)</p><p>This work was written a long time ago. And for a very long time lay on another resource. Moving it here.<br/>I want to say thank you to the Twitter COO in the "Hudson &amp; Rex" fandom. I love you guys.</p><p>I love Charlie and Jesse very much. I fell madly in love with their tandem. And so writing this kind of guide was a matter of time. I really hope that this "guide" will not leave you indifferent. Pleasant reading.<br/>Yours, Frau)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чарли Хадсон задолбался. По всем фронтам.<br/>
Он прекрасно понимал, откуда у его задолбанности растут ноги. Но не понимал, куда эти ноги приведут. Поэтому  он решил, что этот вечер проведёт наедине с Рексом и своими мыслями.<br/>
Сегодня на повестке дня сложнейшее дело.<br/>
Двое подозреваемых в краже сердца детектива Хадсона.<br/>
Чарли предстоит выяснить, кто же виновный.<br/>
Итак:<br/>
Подозреваемый номер один - Доктор Сара Труонг.<br/>
Она отзывчивая, добрая ... может починить потекший кран. Страдает попаданчеством. (Задницы детектива и криминалистки очень постоянно оказываются там, где не надо.)<br/>
Знаком с родителями.<br/>
Отношения: возможно, но не точно.<br/>
Подозреваемый номер два - Технический специалист Джесси Миллс.<br/>
Постоянно сидит на работе. До поздна.<br/>
Ещё большая задница в плане любви к попаданию в «весёлые» ситуации. В него стреляли, его топили.<br/>
Всегда выручит. А ещё у него классные шутки. Порой ведёт себя как чудик и к этому все давно привыкли. Для него это нормально.  Но, недавно Айтишник стал вести себя страннее, чем обычно. Нашёл спутника/спутницу?! (Анамнез не полон, т.к. объект все время скрытничает по данному вопросу.)<br/>
От напряжение разболелась голова и захотелось пить. Чарли и забыл, что хотел взять бутылку пива из холодильника. Рекс дрых рядом с ним на диване. Отключился даже не дождавшись телевизора.<br/>
Взяв бутылку пива, детектив снова погрузился в раздумия. Расследование продолжалось.<br/>
Джесси Миллса можно трогать за поясницу. У него ножки - палочки и непомерный аппетит. Пытался уйти в веганство, но его любовь к бекону это перебила. На этом моменте Чарли улыбнулся.  Да... сумка, Джесси и Рекс. (Было забавно.)<br/>
Да и вообще, Рекс постоянно тырит еду у хакера.<br/>
Сара Рекса даже на порог лаборатории не пускает, а Джесси - пожалуйста.<br/>
Их спор о том, что же лучше, лыжи или сноуборд , Хадсон будет помнить ещё долго. (Ещё более смешной момент.) Не забудет он лицо техника, которое почти стало красным от возмущения.<br/>
Но кроме приятных воспоминаний, были и те, от которых шли мурашки по коже.  Перед глазами промелькнули бассейн и больничная койка. Передёрнуло. Тогда детектив дал себе обещание, что больше Миллсу никто пулю в спину не пустит. Тут же вспомнились слова Сары: " Он рискнул, но знал, что ты поможешь."<br/>
В итоге пятую точку Хадсона Миллс спасал чаще, чем Чарли Джесси.<br/>
А ещё эта любовь техника к кофтам... Будь то синяя или фиолетовая в сочетании с клетчатыми рубашками, все это выглядело так ... сексуально?!<br/>
Их эксперимент. Хадсон вспоминает, что тогда он дотронулся до поясницы хакера, и от этого он получил больше удовольствия, чем от близкого общения с той же Труонг.<br/>
Чарли стал прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Рядом с Джесси хотелось ржать как конь и постоянно улыбаться. И... Поправлять его вечно спадающие очки. Рядом с ним, он даже забывает, что на стуле нужно сидеть. Роль седушки теперь выполняет стол Джесси.<br/>
Детектив заметил, что бутылка пуста. Как и листки бумаги, которые все время лежали перед ним.<br/>
Так, кто же преступник?! Кто виноват в краже сердца Чарли Хадсона?<br/>
Он ехидно улыбнулся. Дело закрыто и завтра преступник точно подучит своё наказание. В виде бутербродов с беконом и кофе со сливками.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>